


Felix Felicis [French]

by saphique



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, F/F, Felix Felicis, Love Confessions, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Post-Graduation, Teacher-Student Relationship, witches in love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: Quel serait cet inatteignable objectif, ce désir refoulé, que tu portes en toi, inassouvi? Quelle utilité trouverais-tu à une chance liquide, toi qui as les capacités, sans prétention, d'obtenir tout ce que tu souhaites grâce à ton intelligence et à ta bravoure?





	Felix Felicis [French]

**Author's Note:**

> Translation to English to come soon :)

C'est la graduation, la cérémonie félicitant ton parcours scolaire impeccable et célébrant ta majorité. Tu es maintenant adulte. Jamais auparavant une élève n'a obtenu un rendement si élevé, malgré les embusques de la maturité, les séquelles de la guerre et les déchirures relationnelles. 

Lors de la clôture de la cérémonie, la directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall, t'invite à monter sur le podium afin qu'elle puisse te remettre publiquement un prix auquel tu n'avais jamais pensé. Une fiole de Felix Felicis. Professeur McGonagall t'explique que cette récompense spéciale ne serait d'aucune utilité pour ton parcours professionnel, puisque tu peux accomplir absolument tout sans aide magique. Tu as du succès naturellement grâce à ton implication et à ton expérience, tu es intelligente et débrouillarde, courageuse et gentille. 

Professeur McGonagall enchaîne en disant que ce ne sont que tes mérites qui vont te permettre d'obtenir un emploi que tu juges digne de ta valeur, pas Felix Felicis. Elle t'encourage à conserver cette fiole précieusement, afin de te permettre des surprises et du plaisir. 

Reconnaissante de ce cadeau, et tu remercies la directrice avec un sourire chaleureux. L'affection éprouvée envers elle transparaît dans la manière dont tu la regardes. Minerva est vêtue d'une robe de couleur émeraude et noire, garnie de broches verdâtres, et elle porte avec fierté son chapeau de sorcière. Au coin de sa bouche se dessine un début de sourire, elle qui préfère arborer une allure professionnelle et distancée. Vos regards ne se quittent pas, plongés dans cette tendresse échangée rapidement sur le haut du podium.  
Tu regagnes ton siège et les festivités commencent. Encore plus que jamais, après tous ces décès et les dévastations des combats, les élèves et les professeurs ont besoin de ces réjouissances de l'année scolaire achevée et de la magie noire décimée. 

La foule est joyeuse, certains gradués se serrent dans leurs bras, d'autres allument leurs baguettes et l'agitent vers le ciel enchanté. La Grande Salle se transforme en lieu de fêtes. Les tables des maisons disparaissent afin de laisser place à une piste de danse au centre de la Salle et à un succulent buffet festif qui se présente sur une immense table près de la Grande Porte. Plusieurs élèves commencent des chorégraphiées de danse tandis que d'autres se servent des bières-au-beurre et des boissons alcoolisés. 

À distance, comme si tu n'étais que spectatrice, tu observes tes amis qui s'amusent. Il y en a certains qui rient, tu ne les avais pas vu s'esclaffer depuis bien longtemps, et tu souris en les regardant lâcher prise. De nouveaux couples se forment, des animosités s'éteignent. Les professeurs se distancient des festivités afin de totalement accorder confort aux gradués. Sans hésitation, tu reconnais la merveilleuse silhouette de Professeur McGonagall quittant la salle, sa grande robe émeraude et noire voltigeant derrière son passage.  
Ton regard se pose à nouveau sur la foule. Plus que tout, tu aimerais vivre cette expérience unique de la graduation, celle qui autorise le passage au monde des adultes, à un avenir où tu as légitimement le droit d'être autosuffisante. Mais tu ne parviens pas à te concentrer car tu détiens une fiole de Felix Felicis et cette distraction est plus forte que ta volonté. Les rires réverbèrent entre les murs, sauf que tu les distingues à peine. 

Quel serait cet inatteignable objectif, ce désir refoulé, que tu portes en toi, inassouvi? Quelle utilité trouverais-tu à une chance liquide, toi qui as les capacités, sans prétention, d'obtenir tout ce que tu souhaites grâce à ton intelligence et à ta bravoure? 

La Gryffondor en toi ne peut se débarrasser de ce besoin de poursuivre cette quête. Impossible de retirer de ton esprit cet impératif de découvrir quel serait ce vœu qui se réaliserait, si tu portais à ta bouche la chance liquide. N'y a-t-il pas un meilleur moment que l'immédiateté, principalement quand le besoin de savoir se fait le plus fort, dans une ambiance fortunée et d'allégresse? 

Décidant de t'éloigner discrètement du lieu de célébration, tu t'isoles dans le corridor déserté. Au loin, tu entends l'heureuse cacophonie sans y porter plus attention. Le bruit s'efface au fur et à mesure que tu réalises pleinement ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire.

La bouteille est si légère dans ta main. Si tu ne fixais pas le petit flacon, tu serais sceptique quant à sa présence factuelle entre tes doigts. Il y a à proximité l'occasion ultime de finalement savoir ce que ton âme désire. De ton pouce, tu parcours la rondeur de la fiole. Tu te demandes si tu dois dicter une incantation particulière, si tu dois effectuer une préparation préalable. Non, il faut que ce soit spontané, ne tente pas de trop réfléchir, n'essaie pas de faire appel à la raison, ce n'est pas de cela dont il est question.  
Ta respiration accélère à cause de ton anticipation et de l'adrénaline. D'un geste déterminé, tu débouches le flacon et tu portes la bouteille à tes lèvres. 

Ça y est, le liquide traverse son contenant et touche à ta langue, il tournoie autour d'elle, empli ta bouche avant que tu l'avales. 

Au début, tu ne ressens rien, sauf le liquide coulant dans ton œsophage. Et puis soudain, toute inquiétude se dissipe, toute angoisse s'évapore, toute sueur d'anticipation s'assèche, toute la force de l'univers se concentre en ton être. Une assurance inimaginable et une détermination jubilatoire occupent la totalité de ta conscience. 

L'amour. Voilà ce que te fait comprendre la chance liquide. Tu as besoin de vivre de la passion et l'affection. Il y a longtemps que tu souhaites expérimenter l'animation vive de l'amour, les échanges empressés, des mains qui parcourent et des lèvres qui embrassent, des cuisses féminines enlacées contres tes hanches, des seins au creux de tes paumes, des baisés incessants et généreux, un clitoris humide et joyeux roulant entre tes doigts, de longs cheveux emmêlés aux tiens et des rires de bonheur. Ton imaginaire utilise des morceaux séparés et parvient à assembler un portrait global d'une femme précise, une extraordinaire personne. Tu y vois aussi le confort, le bien-être conjugal dans l'éternité, avec des piles de bouquins, des tasses fumantes de thé, des parchemins et des découvertes, des promenades sous la pluie d'automne, des baisers angéliques, des mains douces et ridées, des éclats de rires et surtout, tu y vois le visage de Minerva McGonagall. 

La magie de l'existence te pousse naturellement, sans réflexion et avec assurance vers le corridor de la Gargouille, dans la tour, te menant devant la porte de la directrice. Devant l'immense oiseau, tu prononces un mot que tu ne connaissais même pas, et le mot de passe est accepté. Tu te laisses guider jusqu’en haut, et devant la porte du bureau de la directrice, tu ne fais que tranquillement ouvrir la porte. 

À ton grand soulagement, tu découvres Minerva McGonagall debout au centre de la pièce, comme si elle t'attendait. Cependant, son visage, lui, exprime une douce confusion. Ses yeux semblent te demander comment tu as pu entrer sans permission, mais surtout, pourquoi tu es entrée. Mais sa bouche, elle, cache un petit sourire en coin, réjoui. 

"Quelle surprise de vous voir ici, Miss. Granger," sa voix est tellement plaisante à entendre, comme toujours. "Je me demande comment vous avez traversé la porte, mais je suis heureuse de vous voir. Ne devriez-vous pas profiter de la soirée de votre graduation?" elle s'inquiète pour toi, comme toujours. Peut-être croit-elle que tu ne fais que venir quêter des lectures facultatives ou même un poste au sein du collège?

Ses longs cheveux ne sont plus attachés, ils cascadent sur sa longue robe ample. Tu es hypnotisée par sa beauté, par sa posture, par son individualité. 

"Je préfère de loin être ici, avec toi, Minerva," ta réponse est sincère, avec la tonalité réservée aux confessions.

Sans hésiter, avec grâce et une touche de séduction, tu approches suavement vers la directrice, qui, elle, ne bouge toujours pas, même si tu avances, encore, et encore, plus que ne le permettent les convenances, jusqu'à ce que, tout d'un coup, vous soyez si proches l'une de l'autre que vous sentez le souffle de vos respirations chatouiller vos joues. Minerva est figée et son souffle devient légèrement inégal, prise par une émotion sans nom. 

Tu vois sa poitrine augmenter et diminuer, tente-t-elle de contrôler sa respiration?  
Toujours en fixant son regard légèrement confus, tu lui montres ta main où tu tiens la fiole de Felix Felicis, maintenant vide de son contenu. Rapidement, tu comprends dans son regard que la directrice a finalement compris ce qui se passe. 

"Je viens de boire la chance liquide. Et voici où cela m'a guidé, vers toi, Minerva," des larmes d'émoi emplissent tes yeux. 

Afin de se prouver que c'est vrai, Minerva prend la bouteille afin de l'observer. Constatant qu'elle est bien vide, elle soupire de désolation en la déposant sur le bureau derrière elle.

"Oh, Hermione. Tu n'avais pas à utiliser ton cadeau ce soir. Tu as une vie entière à vivre pour pouvoir l'utiliser," elle semble ouvertement peinée, comme si tu venais de gaspiller un précieux présent. 

"Et si je voulais qu'elle commence maintenant, cette vie? Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici," tu commentes hâtivement. Tu humidifies tes lèvres en fixant celles de la directrice qui demeure silencieuse, figée et perplexe. 

"Pourquoi ai-je présentement la certitude que nous sommes exactement au bon endroit, au bon moment, dans les bonnes circonstances?" lui demandes-tu sans espérer une réelle réponse. "C'est l'univers qui l'a souhaité et c'est toi qui l'as proposé." Cette nouvelle confiance inébranlable fait augmenter le rythme des battements de ton cœur. Tu penses que Minerva l'entend se débattre, ou bien peut-être est-ce le sien que tu entends. 

Minerva t'offre un sourire que tu n'as jamais vu dans le passé. Il s'agit d'un sourire de renoncement, un relâchement de rigidité, sachant trop bien qu'il est inutile de se battre contre la chance liquide, voyant qu'il est temps d'accepter la réalité de vos cœurs qui chantent la même chanson. 

Et voilà que tu lèves légèrement la tête afin d'approcher vos visages. La puissance de Felix Felicis est à l'œuvre, car lorsque tes lèvres touchent celles de Minerva, vous ressentez l'éclosion de feux d'artifices multicolores dans vos poitrines, ce qui vous fait mutuellement gémir de plaisir. 

Tu adores la pression de ses douces lèvres humides contre les tiennes. Tu sens chaque infime mouvement et changement de pression. Vos têtes nagent sur la vague du délice de vos langues qui, tranquillement, traversent vos bouches pour se caresser. Vos corps se sont rapprochés et se collent l'un sur l'autre. Tu sens sa poitrine presser contre la tienne, et les broches décoratives sur sa robe appuient quelque peu contre ta clavicule mais pour rien au monde tu ne vas cesser de l'embrasser.

Vous respirez au-travers ce baiser tout en appliquant de plus en plus de passion à vos baisers. Tu es submergée par ce que goûte Minerva, par la douceur de son embrassade, par le contact de sa salive, par ses cheveux qui touchent tes joues. Tu respires fort par le nez et tu penses attraper des parcelles de son parfum. Vos bras enlacent vos corps, les siens autour de tes épaules, les tiens autour de sa taille que tu découvres par-dessus la consistance de ses vêtements.

C'est Minerva qui interrompt votre baiser en reculant légèrement, afin de mettre une distance entre vos corps. Elle porte une main tremblante à sa bouche, soit pour conserver la sensation de tes lèvres, soit pour signaler un regret. Craignant que ce soit des remords, tu t'empresses de lui parler, de lui expliquer, de lui confesser ce que tu n'avais pas le droit de formuler avant ce soir. 

"Minerva, je suis amoureuse de toi. Je n'avais pas la chance auparavant de te parler si franchement. Sans la chance liquide et ma majorité, je n'aurai peut-être pas trouvé le courage d'avouer, d'abord à moi-même et ensuite à toi, cet amour et ce désir que j'éprouve envers-toi," tu poses une main contre la sienne, celle qui tremble sur sa bouche. 

Doucement, tu retires sa main, prouvant qu'il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, et tu y poses un baiser sur l'envers de ses doigts. Tu la fixes tendrement et tu remarques que ses lèvres sont rosies et humides, et cela te fait sourire.

"Tu es si belle, Minerva, si intelligente, si grandiose, si vaillante…" tes aveux sont interrompus par un hoquet de joie, éprouvant enfin le bonheur d'avouer ce qui sommeillait au fond de toi. Des larmes s'accumulent dans tes yeux avant de perler discrètement sur tes joues. 

"Oh, Hermione. Ma chère Hermione, je suis si vieille…" Minerva semble si désolée de ce fait. Elle prend à son tour ta main et la porte à sa bouche, embrassant chacune de tes articulations, comme si cette distraction lui faisait oublier sa vieillesse. 

"Et moi si jeune, alors ne sommes-nous pas une combinaison parfaite de connaissance et de vitalité? D'expérience et de volonté?" Tes paroles sages résonnent dans la pièce comme un enchantement, et cela a l'effet désiré, un encouragement rassurant. 

"En m'offrant la fiole de Felix Felicis, tu as ouvert la porte au futur, à notre éternité," tes mots sont pesés, réfléchis. Une promesse qui transparaît sincèrement dans la tonalité de ta voix. Tu glisses tes doigts dans sa chevelure épaisse et lisse. Minerva est sans voix, elle te regarde caresser ses cheveux sans réagir, sauf rougir.

"Jamais je n'aurai imaginé…" avoue-t-elle, tremblante d'émoi. À ses yeux, tu représentes un rêve éveillé. 

Pour une raison que tu attribues à la chance liquide, tu ne crois pas totalement à son commentaire. Défiante, affichant un air espiègle, tu oses la contredire inoffensivement.  
Sur le bout des orteils, tu te penches vers son oreille gauche afin de lui chuchoter une question. 

"Je n'en suis pas certaine, Minerva. Au fond de toi, peut-être rêvais-tu aux mêmes scénarios?" 

Au lieu d'être vexée ou confuse, Minerva McGonagall semble combattre ses raisonnements intérieurs. Son visage alterne entre le ravissement et la négation, et c'est le souffle de ton rire contre ses joues qui l'aide à avouer. Tu embrasses son cou, son oreille, sa tempe. Elle acquiesce d'abord avec difficulté, et au fur et à mesure que ton corps se rapproche à nouveau du sien, elle acquiesce avec agitation. Sa confession est une invitation à continuer votre embrassade. 

"Tu n'es plus mon professeur, n'est-ce pas, Minerva?" lui souffles-tu amoureusement, offrant ta bouche prête à embrasser.

Avec rapidité, Minerva hoche la tête négativement, les yeux quémandeurs, fixant tes lèvres qui espèrent les siennes. Ayant obtenu la réponse désirée et le consentement, tu l'embrasses pour une deuxième et merveilleuse fois. Et vous revoilà passionnément dans les bras l'une de l'autre, apprenant la réaction de vos êtres orbitant autour de l'autre, au centre de la gravité de l'éternité.


End file.
